Alien Four
This is the fourth episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures Plot We see Jon round Ben's house, in his bedroom playing Sumo Slammers on the games console. Jon mashes the attack button but Ben hits the jump button and drop slams into Jon's player and Jon loses. ''' Ben: Ah yeah. Jon: That's 10 in a row now. Ben: You snooze you loose. '''Sandra Tennyson enters, wearing her tennis gear. Sandra: Come on you two, time for some tennis. Ben (moaning): But mum. Sandra: Don't you, “but mum” me. Jon: Come on, tennis will be good. Ben and Jon get up and they all leave Ben's room. The scene have now moved to a tennis court. Julie is there. Sandra and Julie are on one side, Ben and Jon the other. Julie serves the tennis ball and Jon reruns it, Sandra hits it towards Ben but Ben misses. Ben: I hate this. You know that Julie. Julie: Why don't me and you switch places. So I'll be with Jon and you'll be with you mum. Ben and Julie swap sides. Sandra serves, Julie returns it, Sandra hits the ball again, Jon smashes it and it bounces on the floor then hits Ben in the stomach. Ben uses his Omnitrix and transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Now lets see how you play. Jon: We'll be just fine Tennyson. Jon serves this time and Sandra returns it, Julie hits it and Spidermonkey returns it. It bounces and is about to smash Julie in the stomach until Jon steps in front, returns it and it smashes into Spidermonkey's face. The Omnitrix times out and Spidermonkey has turned back into Ben. Jon: Sorry Ben. Ben: This is so boring. I hate tennis. Julie: Just tennis? Sandra: Why don't we have a rest. Sandra, Ben and Julie go to get their water. Jon stays and his phone starts ringing, he picks it up. Jon: Hey Rook...Just playing tennis. Really? Jon looks up in the sky. Jon: Oh I see, thanks Rook. Jon dives out the way as a falling Vaxasaurian smashes onto the tennis court. The Vaxasaurian is a bit bigger than Humungousaur. He has yellow eyes. He wears a yellow belt around his waist. He looks up and sees Ben. He picks Ben up and throws him to the ground. Ben: Dude, who are you? Vaxasaurian: I am Pounder, and I will kill you Ben Tennyson and claim the Omnitrix. Pounder is about to punch Ben, but Jon transforms into Humungousaur and grabs Pounders arm and punches him knocking Pounder 30 feet back. Pounder: Another Omnitrix? Humungousaur: Not really. Pounder: I'll destroy you then kill Ben. Humungousaur: Ben, get Julie and Sandra out of here, I'll take care of Pounder. Pounder then grabs Humungousaurs face and smashes it into the ground. Ben, Julie and Sandra try to escape but a Petrosapien, Opticoid and a Galvanic Mechamorph are blocking them in. The Petrosapien is a dark green colour and 4 inches smaller than Diamond Head. Apart from this, his appearance is the same. The Opticoid is the same size as Eye Guy. He is a pale pink colour. The Galvanic Mechamorph is purple and bulky. He is about 5 inches taller than Upgrade. Ben: Aw man! Pounder walks in front of Ben, Sandra and Julie. Pounder is in front, the leader, the Opticoid, Galvanic Mechamorph and Petrosapien are in a line behind Pounder. Humungousaur gets up and stands behind Ben. Humungousaur: Who are you four? Pounder: I'm Pounder, the leader. Opticoid: I am Multi-sight. Petrosapien: I am Diamond Smash. Galvanic Mechamorph: I am Slither-slide. Pounder: And we are the Alien Four! Humungousaur: Slither-slide is the name of my green gooey alien. Ben: I call him Goop. Humungousaur: It's okay I guess. Sandra: We are still surrounded here! Humungousaur: I know, but wait for it. A few seconds later, the proto-truck lands behind Humungousaur. Humungousaur pushes Sandra and Julie inside, Max grabs their hands. The proto-truck takes off. Ben: Good getting them out of there, but what about us! Humungousaur Um, we can take these guys. Ben: True, I can transform into all of them. Humungousaur: Same but not the multiple eye dude. Ben: Really? Humungousaur: Are we going to keep talking or defeat some alien butt. Ben transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms: I'll get the Diamondhead guy. Diamond Smash: That's Diamond Smash! Four Arms picks up Diamond Smash and chucks him over the tennis court fence. Four Arms then goes after him, leaving Humungousaur with Pounder, Multi-sight and Slither-slide. Pounder: Looks like your pal left you in a disadvantage. Pounder jumps on Humungousaur, Multi-sight repeatedly fires lasers which are red out of his eyes at Humungousaur and Slither-slide turns into the size and build of a Tetramand. Diamond Smash throws Four Arms through the fence and into Multi-sight. Multi-sight then fires on Four Arms. The Omnitrix times out causing Ben to revert to Human. Diamond Smash: You've left your friend all defenceless. Pounder stops punching Humungousaur, and Diamond Smash encases a diamond sphere around him. The Alien Four start laughing. A faint green flash occurs within the sphere. Missiles are heard and the diamond sphere breaks reveiling Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur: Now it's time to put a beat down on you guys! Ben: Nice one. The Alien Four charge towards Ultimate Humungousaur, then Ultimate Humungousaur fires missiles at the Alien Four causing them to fly off far away out of sight. The Ultimatrix times out and transforms into Humungousaur then Jon. Jon: Now that was close. Ben: Good work though. Jon: Lets go to Plumber HQ, see how Julie and Sandra are doing. The shot transitions into Plumber HQ. Rook is there with Max. Sandra and Julie are in front of him. Rook nods at Max and then walks off. Jon and Ben exit the elevator. They walk over to Max, Sandra and Julie. Sandra hugs Ben. Sandra: I'm glad you are alright. Ben: Thanks. But Jon got them all away. Max: How? Jon: After Ben failed to take down the Petrosapien with Four Arms. Julie: Typical. Ben: Hey! Jon: I was already Humungousaur. The Petrosapien placed me within a diamond sphere trapping the oxygen out. I went Ultimate, broke out and blasted them far away. Max: Good job, though we will need profiles on them. Ben: I'll tell Magister Patelliday about them. Ben walks off, Sandra follows. Max: You should walk Julie home. Jon: Why? I thought she had ship? Julie: He's at home. How did you know about him? Jon: My Universe closely parallels this one by the looks of things. Max: Well, go with Julie and patrol the area. Jon: Yes Magister. Jon and Julie walk towards the elevator. The scene goes to the street which Julie lives down. They are a few meters away from Julies house. They are walking in the direction of Julies house. Julie: I've seen you on the news, that's why I wasn't surprised you could turn alien, but another Universe. Jon: Yeah, well. Julie: How many aliens do you have? Jon: I have no idea now Azmuth has given me some new ones. Hervé is waiting outside Julie's door. He runs over to her and they hug. When they stop hugging, Hervé puts his hand on Jon. Hervé: Why are you with my Girlfriend?! Jon: I was taking her home after four aliens attacked us. Hervé: I shan't believe it. Julie: He did. The Alien Four teleport in front of Jon, Hervé and Julie. Jon: Julie, and her Boyfriend, run. Call Ben, I will need Plumber back up. Julie and Hervé run away, behind Julie's house. Pounder picks Jon up. Pounder: I can't believe you defeated us last time considering we caught you this easily. Jon: Yet you still think you have defeated me. Jon selects Ball Weevil on the Ultimatrix and slams it down. He transforms into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: Ball Weevil. Ball weevil then spits an acidic ball into Pounders hands. Pounder drops Ball Weevil in pain. Diamond Smash then pounds the ground and diamond shards appear. Ball Weevil spits out a plasma ball then jumps on it and collects the debris that the diamonds shards have caused. Ball Weevil fires the plasma ball at Diamond Smash and Diamond Smash flies into Pounder, they both fall onto the ground. Ball Weevil: Oh yeah. The Ultimatrix times out and Ball Weevil turns into Jon. Jon stands up. Multi-sight and Slither-slide are remaining. Slither-slide turns into a cannon. Multi-sight reveals the big eye from his chest and places it in the cannon. Multi-sight fires at Jon, the cannon has enhanced the fire power of Multi-sights power. Jon closes his eyes and Ben, as Perk Upchuck, eats the energy then spits it back at them, causing them to fly into Pounder and Diamond Smash. The Omnitrix times out causing Perk Upchuck to become Ben. Jon: Thanks for the save. Ben: Ah, no problem. Julie and Hervé appear. Hervé: After what has happened, I can't call either of you heros. Jon: It's a good thing I didn't defend you then! Julie (Pointing): They are getting away. Ben: No they don't. Come on Jon. The Alien Four run away, Ben and Jon pursue. They run through a lot of streets until they find the Alien Four at the docks. Ben slams the Omnitrix down and get Eye Guy. Eye Guy: Eye see. Jon: Punny. Let's go Feedback. Jon hits the Ultimatrix but transforms into Ink Jet. Ink Jet is around the same size as NRG. He has the build of NRG and also talks similar to him. There are two ink cannons on his back; one is multi coloured the other black. His body is grey and the Ultimatrix symbol is located on his forehead. He has normal Human sized hands, arms, legs and feet. Ink Jet: Ink Jet! Whoa, now is not a good time to try out a new alien! Pounder: Haha, an Injectoid. Ink Jet: Thanks for the Species clarification. Eye Guy: Eye can see 4 guys, lets bust them up. Eye Guy fights Multi-sight off screen. Ink Jet is facing Slither-slide. Slither-slide goes into her Tetramand build. She punches Ink Jet but finds some ink on her. Ink Jet: Nice. Ink body coating. Slither-slide: This is disgusting! Ink Jet fires his ink cannons at Slither-slide and she falls to the ground unconscious. Diamond Smash fires some projectiles at Ink Jet. They damage Ink Jet but only a bit thanks to the ink coating. Diamond Smash then throws his right fist at Ink Jet. Ink Jet does the same, they both throw their remaining fists at each other. They are now locked into each other. Diamond Smash: I will beat you. Ink Jet: I have something you don't! Ink Jet aims the ink cannons at Diamond Smashes face then fires. Diamond Smash then falls to the floor next to Slither-slide. Eye Guy fires Multi-sight onto Diamond Smash. The Omnitrix times out, turning Eye Guy back to Ben. Pounder: I have seen how your form battles I know everything, how to dodge your moves, how to attack you. The Ultimatrix times out and Ink Jet reverts back to Jon. Ben slaps his Omnitrix down and gets Four Arms again. He picks up Pounder, jumps and smashes him to the floor. The Alien Four are now all unconscious on the floor. The plumbers soon arrive. Back at the HQ, Ben and Jon are getting talked to by Max. Max: I'm proud of you both, you have done well. Jon: Thank you Magister. Max: Though Jon, we need to train you in your two new forms since I haven't had a chance to yet. Ben: You mean Polar Smash and Ink Jet? Jon: Yeah. Ben: Can I help? Max: You can be blocking and dodging his attacks when he attacks you. You'll be of great help. Ben sighs. Major Events * The Alien Four make their debut * We learn Eye Guy isn't in Jon's Ultimatrix * We learn Jon has Feedback in his Ultimatrix and also Goop, called Slither-slide * Hervé isn't fond of Jon * Ink Jet makes its debut * Humungousaur,Ultimate Humungousaur & Ball Weevil make their debut by Jon * Four Arms, Spidermonkey, Perk Upchuck & Eye Guy makes their début by Ben Characters Jon Marron Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko (cameo) Max Tennyson Sandra Tennyson (first appearance) Julie (first appearance) Hervé (first appearance) Villains Pounder (first appearance) Multi-sight (first appearance) Slither-slide (first appearance) Diamond Smash (first appearance) Aliens Used Jon * Humungousaur (first appearance) * Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) * Ball Weevil (first appearance) * Ink Jet (first appearance; intended alien Feedback) Ben * Spidermonkey (first appearance) * Four Arms x2 (first appearance) * Upchuck (Perk) (first appearance) * Eye Guy (first appearance) Trivia * Jon isn't a fan of Hervé and vice versa * Ink Jet is revealed to be an Injectoid and his body has ink running over his body as a protective coating * Jon plays sumo Slammers for the first time but isn't good at it * Ben was meant to turn into Bloxx before turning into Spidermonkey while playing tennis, but this was scrapped as it was time wasting Category:Series Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures